


A Heart In Thirds

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soul Mate AU, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim couldn't remember which order they came in, or if he only had one to start with, but as long as he could remember, Tim always had to keep one wrist covered.<br/>He always chose to keep the obviously female name uncovered. People would ask less questions that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart In Thirds

**Author's Note:**

> this is... definitely not my best work.  
> the ending doesn't wrap it up properly and I'm afraid I fucked up the characters (that's just a general fear at this point tho) but it's posted and if you liked it, I'd very much appreciated it if you left some way of saying that.

Tim couldn't remember which order they came in, or if he only had one to start with, but as long as he could remember, Tim always had to keep one wrist covered.

He always chose to keep the obviously female name uncovered. People would ask less questions that way.

It's not like Tim _asked_ to have two soul mate's, but people always liked to pretend they were more understanding then they were. When they came through at age 10, Tim had already been told about the names on people wrists. How they were the people you were connected to your whole life, and how once you found them your world would be complete. And how everyone else one had _one_ name on _one_ wrist, so despite what his father and mother told him, Tim kept the name on his left arm covered up. (He didn't even know if Kon-El _was_ a name, but he definitely knew Cassie Sandsmark was a female name, and he knew that would raise the least amount of questions).

By the time Tim had taken over the mantle of Robin and joined Young Justice, covering his wrist became second nature. Covering his whole  _identity_ was much easier than it used to be. Give a fake name, keep the mask on, don't take the gloves off; easy once Tim knew the short cuts. He didn't like it, but he understood  _why_ . 

The last thing Tim wanted was for someone to get hurt because of him. 

 

Tim never talked to his team about the names on his wrists until they were members of the Teen Titans. And that was only because Cassie finally confronted him about it after Kon... met his end. 

“Tim, I have something to tell you.” Cassie said, cornering him one weekend. 

“What is it, Cassie?” Tim asked, absently holding the edge of his cape with his right hand. 

“Me and Kon were dating.” She said hesitantly, like she was gauging Tim's reaction as she spoke. “Before he...” 

“Good for you.” Tim deadpanned, keeping his reaction neutral. “Why does this concern me?”

“Because I know that one of our names is on your wrist.” Cassie said. Tim tensed very slightly. “I'm right, aren't I.” She continued, reaching out towards him. Tim flinched away from her. 

Both of them froze. Slowly, Tim pulled off his right glove. 

Cassie took his arm and read the name, her face blank. She looked back up at him and Tim took his arm back. He didn't let it drop to his side. Instead, he quickly took off his other glove and showed the second name. 

' _Kon-El_ ' was stamped across his wrist, like an old scar. A part of him thought that it would hurt now that Kon was... wasn't with them. 

“You have two?” Cassie asked, looking up at Tim with an expression he couldn't _quite_ read. He couldn't tell if it was curiosity or amazement or some form of horror. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“Because most people only have one.” Tim said, pulling his gloves back on. 

“I don't.” Cassie said, very quietly. “Bart doesn't have any. Kon's only appeared recently.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Tim asked. 

“You never told us about your names. And I was afraid to bring it up in case my name _wasn't_ on your wrist.” Cassie admitted, slightly sheepishly. 

“So, _my_ name's on _your_ wrist as well?” Tim said

“Yeah. And Kon's too.” Cassie said. She gently rested her hand on Tim's cheek, keeping eye contact the whole time. Tim leaned forwards and kissed Cassie, knowing finally what it was like to be as close to complete as he could be.

 

When Kon returned, he had no problem with the arrangement, once Tim and Cassie explained everything. 

 


End file.
